The Man of Her Dreams
by Burned Vamp
Summary: Chapter 14, FINAL, COMPLETED! UP NOW! Every night, she receives an annonymous visitor. But not all visits are pleasant ones...
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**

THE MAN OF HER DREAMS

**

* * *

His P.O.V.

She didn't want me. I knew why. It was another man. The man of her dreams. But even when breaking it off with me she was still trying to be my friend.

"Please leave before I do something rash."

"No, not until I make sure you are okay."

"GO!"

"NO!"

I kicked her seat back quickly and landed on top of her, my mouth sealed over hers before she could protest. I kissed her hard and passionately then. With all the love and desire I felt for her.

When I pulled up, she stared at me. Not with fear at my forwardness and possessiveness, but with a look that said she had just come face to face with the man of her dreams and found out he was an asshole.

And she had. *I* was the one that was sneaking into her room at night. *I* was the one that made love to her when she would allow no other. *I* was the one she wanted, that she believed was a dream. Now she's awake and she knows the truth.

She quickly came to her senses.

"YOU BASTARD!" She kneed me in a private area that would cause me much pain for hours after that, pushed me off her, and ran out of the car.

* * *

I came to her window that night, she owed me after the pain she caused me. I found it locked, and chuckled softly.

Silly girl. When I want you, no lock will keep me out.

I removed my jacket and wrapped it around my arm. I busted the glass close to the lock and pulled out my arm. I shook the bits of glass out of my jacket and paused to listen for any signs of stirring from her bedroom.

I heard none, so I reached in and unhooked the latch. Slowly I opened the window and stepped inside, landing past the glass on the floor. I stood at the foot of the bed and gazed at my prize.

So innocent. So unsuspecting. So mine...

* * *

Her P.O.V

I could hear his breathing from his position at the end of my bed. I felt the mattress depress under his weight as he crawled over my body. When he was above me completely, he slowly lowered himself down, but before he could touch me, I moved, and the blade in my hand met his windpipe.

"Don't come any closer, Goten."

* * *

So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Who is Goten obsessed with?


	2. What The...?

A/N: Things will get confusing, pay attention to all headings, I'll make them bold. It's going to jump around. This chapter takes place two weeks AGO. In other words, this happened first. The chapter 3 will pick up where chapter 1 left off.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS EARLIER**

She was in her lab working, when she heard a familiar humming sound. She set down her coffee mug and went to investigate. She followed the sound outside.

'No... it... it can't be...'

But it was. The gravity room. Breaking it's two year silence, it was awake with activity. She slowly crept forward and peered into the window.

"Goten?"

She shut off the gravity from the outside manual control and entered the building.

"I want you to leave, please."

He looked over at her.

"This is Vegeta's..."

At the sound of the other man's name, he exploded, "...and he won't be using it because he's dead, Bulma! Time to move on!"

His anger scared her. He had a dark look to his eye, and for a minute he didn't even look like Goten... he looked far sinister.

"Get out, or I will call your brother."

She left. He whispered after her, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you love me. Even if I have to be like _him_!"


	3. Something Wicked In My Bed

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER TO TANGLED WEB POSTED!! DON'T MISS IT!!

* * *

**PRESENT**

"It's over between us. Leave!"

"Darling, don't do this," he threatened, running his hand over her stomach. She pressed the knife into his throat hard enough to form a small cut. A drop of blood ran down the blade and over her hand.

"You deceived me."

"You accepted me knowing you were being deceived. For two years you allowed me to comfort you at night, knowing well that I could've been anybody! Give me one more night, please? I'll leave after this last time." She hesitated. "You can't just cut me off like that... cut yourself off, you'll need closure as much as I do... so one last time... please?"

She slowly lowered the knife.

"This is the last. I don't want to see you again, Goten. Ever!"

His hand spread across her stomach and she shivered. He took the knife and cut the straps on her short night gown. It then slipped from the top to the hem, making the fabric separate. In a flash his other hand grabbed the back of her hair, pulled back, and the blade moved to her throat.

"I decide when to end it, not you! Got it?" She didn't respond. He pushed the knife into her skin to emphasize his point. A twin trail joined the first. She swallowed and the motion made the cut deeper. Two more trails.


	4. No Tears For Paris

**ONE MONTH AGO**

"Gohan, I'm starting to get worried about Goten..."

"What's up, Bulma?"

"He's been acting weird lately. He broke up with his girlfriend, and even though he acted like he needed comforting, he seemed... emotionless. Cold. Like it didn't phase him at all. Kinda like... it was another motion of life, like breathing."

Gohan frowned at the other end of the phone. It sounds silly, but with the Son men you could often just know what they were doing without actually seeing it. Bulma could tell this behavior bothered Gohan as well.

"He seems to be spending a lot of time with you, hasn't he, Bulma?"

"He says he needs help to study, that college courses are a bit hard for him. But he doesn't seem to concentrate much yet he doesn't seem to be doing too bad test wise."

"You don't suppose maybe he likes you..."

Bulma frowned now. "I... I don't think so, but I suppose it's possible. He and I have been close since..." she choked.

"Bulma, it's okay, you don't have to say it. We all miss him."

"But it's been two years, I should at least be able to talk about it."

"Sometimes it takes a long time. The greater the love, the longer it will take."

"Goten always kinda looked up to him. You don't suppose it might just now be sinking in that he'll never be ba... ck..." she choked again.

"Anything's possible, don't cry, Bulma. Sshhhh... everything'll be fine..."

But for her it wasn't, and she cried again like it had happened yesterday, with Gohan's soft, soothing voice staying with her as long as needed to calm her aching heart.


	5. Something Wicked, Something Nice, Someth...

A/N: New ficcie up!! SON GOTEN'S GUIDE TO GETTING A DATE. Be nice to read TRUNKS BRIEFS' GUIDE TO GETTING WHAT YOU WANT first, but prolly not necessary. Check out my other fics too!

Burned: So, Gohan... you were really great in that last chapter...*rubs up against him*   
Gohan: You really think so? *beams*   
Burned: OH YEAH...   
Trunks: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW???   
Burned: Gotta run! *waves bye bye and disappears*

* * *

**PRESENT**

"You... you wouldn't ... kill... me.." she managed to get out, using her neck muscles as minimally as possible.

"You're right actually. I won't kill you. Then you'd be back with Vegeta and I've worked so hard to..." he stopped.

Bulma's eyes widened. "To... what?"

"To nothing, darling. Don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead. "All that is important for you to know is that I'm the one in control."

Before she could respond, he kissed her mouth, silencing her for the rest of the night. When he was through, her last thought as she fell asleep in his arms was a prayer to let this all be a dream...

* * *

**SIX MONTHS AGO**

"Tell me who you are..." she moaned against his neck.

His pace never faltered. She had only ever asked that once. That first night.

"Not yet," he moaned back. _You are almost ready._

She woke the next morning and reached for him, and like always, he wasn't there. Not a trace of him remained. Except the doubt that he had been there at all.

* * *

**PRESENT**

This morning was different. There, sprawled across her bed, an arm and leg wrapped possessively around her body, was Goten. She rolled with her back to him and his grip tightened. She sobbed, silently.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS AGO**

"Goten?" Bulma frowned. He was staring at her again. "Goten! You aren't gonna do very well if you don't pay attention!"

"Oh, sorry, Bulma. It's just that this stuff is so boring! I don't think I'll ever understand it. I guess I'm too much like my dad..."

"Don't say that, you just need to concentrate... if you studied like you trained you'd be an honor student." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Look, why don't we take a break? I'll go get us some snacks."

"Wait, Bulma, let me go get it! You stay here, no need to trouble yourself for me."

"Okay, Goten, and thanks!"

He left the room, bouncing. She giggled after him and started flipping through his college text. She found a folded piece of paper stuck in the back. Curious, she pulled it out and opened it up. She gasped at what she saw. His last test. With a score of 97/100.

She frowned. He said he failed this test. Did he lie to her or was he just saving it as a surprise? She ran through the questions and took note of his complex answers. It was a five page test and she heard him returning before she finished going through it. She quickly re-folded it and stuffed it back in the book.

He popped into the room with his arms laden with food.

"Here we go!" he said cheerfully. "Maybe I'll be able to think better on a full stomach!"

She decided to put the test out of her mind for the time being and just relax. "Goten! When is a Son stomach ever full?" They giggled together and after devouring all of the food, they tried studying again. Still... his commitment didn't appear to be where it should be...

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Mmmmm, morning, my love," he mumbled against her shoulder. She gulped back her tears and rubbed her eyes.

"Goten... we... we should talk."

"Nothing to talk about. You're mine now."

She let it stop at that. She didn't think it wise to contradict someone obviously insane with an awesome inner power that could make her life a living hell.


	6. Something Wicked In My Head...

**A/N:** The latest Fic in the 'Guide to' series... BRA BRIEFS' GUIDE TO SPYING AND SABOTAGE!! Read Trunks, then Goten, and now... BRA! What could an eight year old girl possibly know about spying and sabotage?? Apparently a lot if she's gettin' 500 bucks!

**A 2nd N:** Other FASCINATING fanfics by fanfiction.net authors:   
  
_Everyone Says I Love You_ - Vegetas-Princess - Goku/Bulma fic... first chappie up and I LOVE it! (Also read her _Heroes_ - Goku/Bulma also)   
  
_More Than Just A Crush_ - Lily!!! - T/M a GREAT fic! Give it a read!   
  
_The Marron Sandwich_ - Kinomi - she has just been added to my favorite authors list! I usually skip the lemon, but I couldn't resist this... T/M/G!!! - Warning: YAOI/Threesome

**A 3rd N:** Okay, just remember, all things will be revealed in due time. And things that happen first, will be revealed last. It's how this fic works. Sort of cool, but damn annoying, I know. People want Veggie to kick Goten's ass. Well, I agree he should, but no chance he's comin' down from heaven any time soon. I thought it would be funny if Goten died, and right before a fist sent him to the next dimension, our favorite bad-ass princey boy said, 'guess who?' But, it's not gonna work out that way. Sorry :P

**A 4th N:** This is an alternate/universe (a/u) fic... let me explain what it means to me... now don't go skipping this part cuz you think it's gonna be boring and a science lesson. It is, but don't piss me off by skipping it. No chappies fo' you!   
  
*Cataclismic music* For every decision we face, for every gene in our DNA, lays an opportunity for an outcome... any outcome, good or bad, to a timeline that is created as we go, there is no future, only past and present. What would happen if I took the bus today, instead of driving to work? Both decisions carry different outcomes, that branch off and create two new alternate universes.   
  
A predominate saiyan gene, which houses the tendencies of jealousy and desire for destruction, lead a certain young saiyan lad to take an alternate course in his life in an alternate universe...

* * *

**NINE MONTHS AGO**

She was working in the garden. Well, trying too. She was sobbing hard. It was one of those days when his death hit her hard. She tried to relax and get her mind off it, hence her position, but it wasn't working. Her visitor had been there the night before and she was wracked with guilt.

She was betraying her love. But the man made her feel so at ease. So comfortable. It felt wrong, but so right. The sun was fading and she decided to stop. She walked into the house pulling off her gloves and sun hat. She went to her bedroom, removed her cut-off shorts, sandals, and tank top, and stepped into a hot shower. When she was done, she crawled into bed naked, her hair damp. She closed her eyes and concentrated on sleep. Moments later she heard his step next to her bed.

"Tonight, you need my comfort more than anything else. Your tears cracked my heart." His voice was a whisper, soft and throaty.

He joined her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She burst into fresh tears and he stroked her hair gently, soothing her until she fell asleep.

When she woke, her apparition was gone, with her guilt. Both for only a day.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Goten. It had been Goten all along. Her mind floated in near oblivion, trying to block out the sexual things he was doing to her body. She did not want to face this, not know. Not knowing it was him. After all those lies! He used her during the day to get to her at night.

"Your mourning period for Vegeta is over. I will not comfort you anymore over his death. You have me now. Unfortunately, I've got classes today. I have to go and I want you to be a good girl. It won't be pretty if I come home tonight and you've been bad."

She merely nodded, watching him dress. He noticed her frown and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be gloomy, love. I'll treat you better than _he_ ever did. I promise." He gave her a last, long kiss on her mouth and left. She heard his voice echo down the hall, "I'll be home in time for dinner."

She cried for an hour before her brain snapped into gear. She had work to do...

* * *

**ONE YEAR AGO**

"Hey, Bulma?"

"Yeah, Goten?"

"I just started taking these college courses, and I need some help."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, it's only been two months and already I'm failing. I don't know what to do. Gohan is too busy, I don't have enough extra money to hire a tutor, and my mom... well, you know my mom..."

She chuckled. "Well, if you want, I could tutor you."

"Would you? You don't mind?"

"Not at all! I don't have much to keep me occupied these days since Trunks and Bra moved out and have their own lives."

He smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Bulma-san."


	7. Something Wicked To Be Done; Something W...

**A/N:** SON PAN'S GUIDE TO MAKING A MAN APPEAR SENSITIVE - Completed!!

**A 2nd N:** Oh, man... the ending of this fic is gonna blow your guys' minds!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**A 3rd N:** _To Love...Or To Hate? That is the question..._ - aerial sprite - She just finished this T/M fic. This is a WONDERFUL story! I'm so sad it's over!!!

* * *

**PRESENT**

Bulma was in her lab, looking through her scrolls of blueprints. Somewhere, one of those prints held the plans to a pair of ki-resistant handcuffs. (Does this REALLY need explaining?) She was hoping to be able to use the basic skematics of the design and alter the form to create a ki-resistant holding cell. The details of which she would work through later. First... she needed to find those prints...

* * *

**ONE AND A HALF YEARS AGO**

"ChiChi, you ever just feel like this is all a bad dream, and the guys'll just walk in through the front door, laughing at us?"

"All the time, Bulma."

They were sitting in the Son house, silence pressing in around them. They sat cuddled together, on the couch, disbelief running through their minds, yet the reality impossible to escape. Goku would not come laughing in through the front door. Vegeta would not call him a 'baka.' They would not demand food. They would not look at their wives with disguised adoration. It wouldn't happen, because they were dead.

Goten and Gohan came through the front door instead. They saw the women on the couch and they went to them. Gohan pulled Bulma into his lap, and Goten did the same for his mother. As the fragile females gave into the tears they had been repressing all day, the dangerous and angry glare that Goten sent his brother went unnoticed.


	8. Something Wicked To Be Made; Someone Wic...

**A/N:** HEY! Try THIS fic on for size... review this piece, I want more chappies on it!!! Goku/Bulma fic - _Dark Majik_ - Vegeta Godess. WAY hot!

* * *

**PRESENT**

Bulma held the blueprints in front of her triumphantly for a moment, studying them. The alterations would be simple enough. She would design a device to create energy bars that would absorb and hold Goten's ki. If he touched them, they would burn him. She would turn her bed into a cage, one square device on the ceiling and one on the floor, the bed resting on it, hiding it.

It would be activated by pressure, 150lbs or more. Bulma could not activate it, nor would his school books. Goten would have to physically be on the bed before it would set it off.

She began working on it immediately. She only had a few short hours before she needed to fix dinner. She had no doubt she would be unable to complete it today, or even tomorrow, maybe the third day. But she had to keep up the appearances of being a defeated girl. He mustn't suspect anything. That means, being in the kitchen, fixing dinner, acting dejected when he got home. Not in her lab, completely absorbed in an electrical project.

* * *

**TWENTY-ONE MONTHS AGO**

Bulma fell to her knees and ChiChi fainted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She clutched her belly and cried her eyes out. This was worse than the day they died.

"Make your wish and let me return to my lair..."

Goten glanced at the women on the ground. "I wish for ChiChi and Bulma to age as a Saiyan does, with the same youthfulness a saiyan would have at their age."

"It will be done...."

The great dragon disappeared and the dragon balls scattered. Bulma's skin began to firm up and her body tone down, giving her youth back to her. ChiChi was the same.

"Bulma-san... I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Goten," she managed out between sobs. "How could they do this to themselves???"

Goten sighed. Vegeta and Goku could not be revived with the dragon balls. They had completely destroyed their mortal bodies, making it impossible for them to rejoin the realm of the living. Yet it was the dragon that had to tell them this grave news. When their wish to bring back their husbands had failed.

"How will I live without him?"

Later that night, as she lay on the brink of sleep, she felt two arms circle around her.

"Vegeta?"

"No," came the gentle reply, and the arms tightened. Fresh tears took the place of dried ones, and sleep came fast to her exhausted form. By morning, her dream was over. Both of them were.


	9. Someone Wicked Just Got Fed; Someone Inn...

**A/N:** I wrote another short ficcie. _The Nimbus Cloud of Goten_. Hints on some G/M, and is very short. That doesn't mean it's not cute. Read, it's adorable! Like a hickie from Trunks!

* * *

**PRESENT**

She shivered uncontrollably when she heard Goten call through the front door. She shook her head and went back to stirring the spaghetti sauce. It was only a moment after that, when she felt his strong arms around her waist, like Vegeta used to do so many times, and start kissing her neck. She tried to pull away, but was forced back.

"You'll get used to us eventually."

He helped her carrying the salad to the table, and the garlic bread, dressings, and noodles. She transferred the sauce into large bowls and that was carefully carried to the table. During the whole process, she didn't once look at him.

* * *

**TWENTY-TWO MONTHS AGO**

She laid awake in his arms, talking. He was stroking her hair and listening. She was gaining hope, and that was bad...

"Gohan has five dragonballs now! It won't be long, not long at all now..."

In the dark he could see her eyes shine, but she could still make out no feature of his. And She purposely avoided talking about what would happen once Vegeta was restored to her. She assumed this nightly apparition would just cease to be.

With her last words she floated into a deep slumber... The man holding her knew that the dead warriors would not be brought back, and in fact couldn't. But it was strange, still, as to how he knew that...

* * *

**PRESENT**

He merrily chatted through dinner about school, his needing to lie about his grades diminished, and she discovered that he was doing very well this whole time. He indeed, might even graduate early.

* * *

**TWENTY-THREE MONTHS AGO**

"My friend, Gohan went to find the dragon balls, to wish him back alive," she mumbled half asleep, and he cut off her remaining thought with a kiss. But he would not take her. Not yet. He had swore to wait for six months to give her proper time to mourn. Not a day later, not a day sooner. He waited so long to have her, but it wouldn't be right if it was too soon.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Dinner was done, as were the dishes, and Goten was unhappily dragging a reluctant Bulma up the stairs to the bedroom. He was upset that it had to be this way, but she was his now. And he had every right to her.


	10. Someone Wicked Takes a Life; Someone Wic...

**A/N:** Couple more fics to warn you guys about...   
_Making a Decision_ - Starr - T/M - a DELIGHTFUL read! She is very talented and has made her way to my favorite authors list!   
_The New Girl_ - Lily - READ! CUTE! ME JANE! TRUNKS TARZAN! UGH!   
And _Dark Majik_ - Vegeta Goddess got updated! Goku/Bulma and VERY delicious!

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO**

To anyone watching, it was an awesome battle. To Vegeta, it was a struggle to stay alive.

"Kakarrott! What the hell do you think you are doing??"

Goku was out for blood. For death. He came up behind Vegeta and held him in a armlock. Then he began to power up. Immensely.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get free. Maybe it was because he truly was the weaker one. Or it may be that he believed that his friend would never kill unless it was necessary...

And suddenly... it was over.

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta ignored King Kai and continued to train against one of his other warriors. King Kai was insistent, though, and dropped the bomb he knew wouldn't be dismissed.

"Well, all right, if you really think Bulma doesn't need you..."

Vegeta stopped. "WHAT... are you babbling about?"

"I have something you need to see. I just discovered it today."

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO**

"Go... Ten... you... feel... that?" Gohan choked out.

"No... it's not possible!"

"They just... disappeared, after that huge power surge!"

"What are you boys babbling about?"

"It's Dad, mom... dad and Vegeta."

"What about them?"

"We can't feel their ki anymore."

ChiChi raised her eyebrows at Gohan.

"They may be dead..." Goten spoke so softly, ChiChi wasn't even sure she heard him. But she had. And she fainted.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Vegeta watched in horror as Goten had his way with his wife. He noted the tears on her face, the gentle way the boy tried to soothe her, and a ki that was familiar, and misplaced...

* * *

OH MY GOD!!! I'M SO MEAN!!!!!!!! Somebody better spank me! Just what the hell am I talking about??? Wouldn't YOU like to know???? Oh my goodness! Oh me oh my! What could REALLY be happening? Man, I know exactly what's going to happen, but I want to drag it out sooooo bad! Lucky for you, I'm way close to the part where I have to reveal something vital... Just when you thought you knew what was going to happen, I'm going to THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	11. Something Wicked Becomes Known, And Soon...

**A/N:** MORE AWESOME FICCIES!! As always, check my bio and head to my favorite authors/favorite stories list to find them.   
  
_CATCH A FALLING STAR_ - by one of my faithful reviewers, SAILOR GRAPE! - Bulma is a magazine editor, Vegeta is a Rock Star! Chappie one up! Let's get some reviews goin' guys so we get chappie 2!   
  
_THE GOLDEN CROWN OF THE HEAVENS_ - by another of my faithful reviewers, SSJPRINCESS!! Based in an original world, which is AWESOME!, this will be a B/V. Repeat after me... WE WANT MORE CHAPPIES!!   
  
_MEANT TO BE (A DRAGONBALL SUPER Z A/U)_ - KINOMI!!!!!! G/M FIC!! Check her bio page, guys... awesome fic of Marron and one with Goten when he needs a haircut! This is the third awesome pic I've seen up there!   
  
_THE NEW GIRL_ - LILY!!!!! Chappie TWO up! T/M!   
  
_MAKING A DECISION_ - Silly STARR said, "if you wanna know, the next chapters are up." YES I WANT TO KNOW!!! Now you all know too! :)

* * *

**A 2nd N:** You guys are gonna KILL me for this chappie! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO**

Bulma had never been so exhausted in her life. She laid there, dazed, tears spent, as a dark form entered her bedroom. She hoped it would end her life. She was surprised when it came to her bed, climbed in, and held her. Simply held her... Two more lonely tears made their way down her face as her eyes closed, burning, and fell asleep.

* * *

**PRESENT**

The night had passed and it was morning once again. She feigned sleep as Goten rose and dressed for classes. He left with a final kiss to her forehead and a soft promise of a quick return. She heard the sound of the front door shutting reverberate through the house. She herself rose, dressed quickly, and began to work. The plans were finished, she just needed to start construction. She ran to her lab, grabbed all the necessary materials, and hurried back to her bedroom.

After encapsulating the bed, she started on the bottom portion of the energy cage. She finished it within a couple of hours and released the bed. Instantly, she realized the bed was taller, there was no mistaking it. She found a tiny hacksaw in her toolbox and removed an equal portion of the wooden feet from the corners of the bed, bringing it back down to it's original height. When all was done, there was no notice of the new attachment to the floor. The ruffles of the bed came down around the edges, hiding it well. She only prayed he didn't stub his toe on the slight protrusion.

If he did, she would merely push him on the bed, thereby setting off the trap immediately. The ceiling work was going to take longer. She started after a one breath break.

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO**

She woke in the morning and was alone.

"What a strange dream..."

With no reason to face the day, she laid around in bed until hunger called her to the kitchen.

* * *

**PRESENT**

She had finished her work. She showered, changed into something enticing and waited for Goten. She didn't have to wait long... He appeared in the doorway to the bedroom as she was finishing her hair.

"There's... no... dinner..." he slowly got out. His eyes were glued to her body.

"I have something better in mind... go lay down on the bed, leave your clothes on."

He was so enchanted by her, that he never stopped to think she might be fooling him. He obediently ran and jumped on the bed. Instantly, the bars of light were in place. He began fuming when he realized what had happened.

"BULMA!"

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO**

"Goten?"

Goten woke when he heard his name. He wiped his wet cheeks and looked around, trying to sense a ki.

"Goten."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Goten, it's me."

"Where are you, dad!?"

"In your mind, you need to let me in."

"Why?"

"We have something important to do."

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Yah see, Vegeta, I teach some of my more promising warriors a trick called 'Spirit Transfer.' You transfer your spirit into another's body to help them during battle. You take over their body and fight for them. It's best used when a more experienced fighter needs to help a new, yet strong fighter."

"Nooooo... it cannot be!"

"Usually only successfully accomplished when the fighter being invaded is in a weakened state, or is a naive, pure soul that would do anything to be close to someone they love... The invaded is never aware of anything going on outside their mind... All they know is the other's presence."

"How is it possible?"

"Through deep meditation... a trance so profound... all sustenance necessary is derived from the invaded body."

"Meaning?"

"The meditation can go on as long as the invaded body exists."

"Goten's ki..."

"Goku has been in a meditated state for the last two years."

* * *

BOOOOOOOOOM, BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Wicked Intentions Now Revealed...

**A/N:** My congratulations to anyone who figured out the last chapter before hand :) The sign of a good writer is being able to evoke emotion from your reader. And I hope I pissed off a good lot of you! heh heh heh! It just means I'm doing something right, especially if you are still reading!   
  
SUE - I love me for being sick and sadistic... you have NO idea :) Have you read Tangled Web yet? Don't be afraid, short chappies!   
  
LEDOPHOLE - Heh, Thanks for not telling anyone *winks*   
  
SSJPRINCESS - Heh, good job, girl! (*and I totally sympathize about the blues clues thing... lucky my four year old boy and I are deeeep into dbz and pokemon!!*) I really enjoy your fic, and being able to see Fellowship of the Ring put me in the mood for something like that. Heh, how's this for an impromtu prophecy? *cough* Ahem, Ancient guardian of the night, Bring forth one who cannot fight, For She is stronger still than all, When black to gold in love will fall... *heh* Guess who it's about? And Vegeta can't help Bulma... he doesn't know Spirit Transfer... *winkscoughsyetcoughswinks*   
  
MOONKITTY MERCY - Another guide as soon as I feel up to it, not before the end of this though. I think the next one is Marron's guide to communication. If I can't think of something better, which I hope I do.   
  
DARK DRAGON - JUST the kind of emotion I hoped to evoke :) Glad you're gulll... uh... I mean, glad you're such a fan :) *hug*   
  
LILY - TRUNKS MADE ME DO IT!! He just doesn't want me to be with him, so he made me make him evil!!!   
  
REVIEWER #100 - I was ecstatic when I saw #100 on Tangled Web, kinda ironic you are #69 too, that's my fave number :) Goku in Goten's body, loving Bulma. Vegeta pissed. Got milk? :) I'd hug you but I don't want you to get the wrong idea, especially after that 69 comment I made. Heh heh!   
  
SAILOR GRAPE - I WANT ANOTHER CHAPPIE AND NOW, DAMMIT!! Please? Heh :)

* * *

**PRESENT FROM HERE ON OUT**

"KAKARROTT!!!!!!!"

"Ve... Vegeta?"

"Yes, woman, it's me!"

Goten scowled. "What do you want, Ve..GE...ta!" he growled out.

"Goten?" Bulma blinked. "Vegeta, what's going on??"

"That boy is not Goten."

Goten smirked. "So you figured it out, huh?"

"Yes, Kakarrott, I did. Now LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!"

"I'm afraid not. I've waited so long to have her... It was only after I married ChiChi when I realized what feelings I was having for Bulma... The lust I felt everytime I saw her."

"She's MINE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???"

"He 'Spirit Transfered' himself into his son..."

"To have you, Bulma... I've wanted you for as long as I can remember, before I even knew what sex was. But it was too late... I loved ChiChi, I did... but I always wondered what you were like..."

"Goku.... no..."

"Till death do us part... I died.... ChiChi and I parted... He died... you could be mine no other way. I'm sorry it hurt you... But it couldn't be helped."

She glared at him. Glared with hate and fire and brimstone in her eyes. Fire no hell could ever match. Hate no evil could ever conceive.

"YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND???"

"WOMAN! Calm down! IF it was possible to hurt a saiyan, you would be hurting Goten and as the Spirit Transfer works, he has no idea what is going on. I will take care of him myself."

"And how will you find me, my prince? My spirit is in this body, you will never be able to find mine by sensing ki. It would lead you here. And I am in a place where no one will find me..."

"If I have to tear apart the heavens to locate you, I will."

"Why now, Goku? Why???"

"Well, ya see," he put his hand behind his head and giggled. "I didn't think of the plan until Vegeta and I were sparring that day."

"What day?"

"The day I killed him."

Bulma winced. He said it so nonchalantly, he might've been talking about picking daisies. He touched the cage and pulled a burned finger away quickly.

"Ow!"

"You won't get out. And I don't recommend ki blasting it. It will absorb and diffuse any attack. Don't try and overload it either. Won't work. It just dissipates energy enough to be rerouted through the house. The most damage you could expect to do is blow up the microwave."

She could feel Vegeta's smirk, though she could not see it.

"Bulma, darling, don't do this, let me out!"

"NO! You took away the one man I loved more than myself, and yes, more than my kids. I will never forgive you. I was suppose to die first! He would live on, and I would wait for him in heaven! Not the other way around! Now, with the wish you made me live even longer WITHOUT HIM!" she broke down into sobs then, but she could still hear the caring growl of frustration come from her prince.

"Vegeta... what do we do?"

"I will find Kakarrott's body... you can be sure of that..."

* * *

Vegeta took his hand off King Kai's back and tolerated his muttering about being used as a telephone.

"Where's Kakarrott?"

"I don't know."

He hefted him up to eye level (I'll be really nice and not make any short jokes) and growled into his face.

"Then how can I find him!"

"Put me down and I'll help you!"

He dropped him.

"My patience wears thin, old man. My wife is in danger. Help me find that body."

King Kai dusted himself off as he spoke. "I said *I* don't know... but someone else does."

"WHO?"

* * *

BOOOOOOOOM, BABY!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Someone Wicked's Fate Is Sealed

A/N: One more chappie after this one... WARNING: EXTREME LAMENESS. This is not a test. This is actually Lame.

**PRESENT FROM HERE ON OUT**

_How ironic is this?? I'm following a monkey to find a monkey!_

Vegeta trailed behind Bubbles, frustrated at the agonizingly slow pace the ape set. He stopped to sniff the air and Vegeta held back an impatient growl. It would do Bulma no good to scare him off. He took off again and Vegeta pursued.

* * *

"Bulma..."

Her head shot up.

"Let me out, Bulma."

"No, Goku. Stuff it!"

"No, Bulma. Vegeta won't ever find me. I'm all you've got."

She shivered and decided to ignore his words. He laid back lazily on one hand, the other propped against his knee, and gave her a wicked smile.

* * *

Two hours later, Vegeta was ready to just blast the Other World to smithereens. That and the damn monkey. But King Kai was right. After two years of no sort of bathing, Kakarrott would be pretty ripe. And a nose as sensitive as Bubbles' is bound to pick up the slightest hint of the foul fiend within a mile or two. Suddenly, they stopped, and Bubbles began jumping up and down excitedly.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Goten yelled, clutching his head, before he collapsed. He sat up slowly and blinked a couple of times.

"Dad? Where'd... you go?"

* * *

Goku woke completely entangled in the small tent he had been abiding in. Without wasting time, he tore it front his body and faced his opponent.

"Vegeta."

Vegeta attacked then, and Goku blocked.

"You've never been able to beat me, Vegeta, what makes you think you can now?"

"BASTARD! That's my wife!" Then it hit Vegeta. That and Goku's fist. As he went flying backwards, he pulled out an ace.

"And what of your wife, Kakarrott? How will she feel about what you've been doing when Bulma tells her?"

Goku stopped. ChiChi would undoubtedly come to heaven when she died. And there was no keeping a secret from her. Even if Bulma wouldn't tell her willingly, ChiChi would know that something was wrong with her friend and weedle it out of her.

Anyway about it, Goku was screwed. He glared at his rival. Then he relaxed his position.

"Leave Bulma alone, and ChiChi will never find out about this."

"You're a lucky man, Vegeta."

"Why, because you won't fight me?"

"No... because you have her."

They stared at each other thoughtfully, but warily, for awhile.

"Well, I'd better go..."

"You'd better take a bath first... you reek worse than the dead on a hot summer day in the center of the sun."

Goku smirked. And took off.


	14. One Pure Heart Now Be Healed...

A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! So sad, it's over. Extreme cuteness for this chappie. LET'S SEE IF WE CAN GET 100 REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!

A 2nd N: What A Man fans (all both of you) I'm working on the new part now, hopefully updated by friday. No guarantees... I got a lot of work to do...

A 3rd N: ADDED: New author to fave author's list: Bored Sick Little Genius. Read Cause I Can and The Fall of Humanity. I laughed my ass off with Fall. Very short.

A 4th N: Okay, I'm going to be a little bit behind in my reading and writing here, about a week, probably starting around next monday. Why? *Minor* surgery. I don't know why they call it minor. I don't care how many damn times you've done it, if you take a knife to me and split me in three different sections to remove one itty bitty thing I don't find it particularly minor! Goddammit! I'm gonna miss updates! Pre-op appt. on thurs. Then I'll find out when the surgery is. Goddammit, anything that requires painkillers afterwards is generally NOT a good thing!

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Goten felt close to Bulma, had for about a year now. He never really knew why, but he felt that she understood him better than anyone. And even though she was a little weirded out by him at first, she gradually relaxed, and everything went back to normal. Bulma realized she missed having someone to take care of so he came over three times a week and let her mother him. Although he always wondered what happened the two years his father had been with him, he never asked. 

Bulma never seemed comfortable with that time period. He chalked it up to the loss of her husband. She chalked it up to the loss of her sanity. 

Vegeta's goodbye had been sweet. They agreed to never tell Goten or ChiChi what had happened, then he said three magical words that still bring tears to her eyes. 

"You're beautiful, Bulma." 

His last words that she'll ever hear echoed through her mind. 

"You're Beautiful. Bulma." She sighed. "Bulma. Bulma? Are you gonna answer me dammit???" 

She bolted upright in bed. "Vegeta?" 

"Kami, baka woman! Took ya long enough." 

His voice was in her head. But how...? 

"Heh, I've been spending some time with King Kai, and he's been teaching me a new trick." 

"What trick?" 

"What do you think?" Of course he knew that she'd know. Even though he wouldn't admit it, she wasn't stupid. 

"Why?" 

"To be with you, baka woman, to be with you in your dreams... now go to sleep, I'm waiting for you..." 

* * *

_The End_


End file.
